memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Venus
}} Venus (or Sol II) was an inhabited planet. It was the second planet in the Sol planetary system. This system was located in Sector 001 (or Sol sector), which was a region of space in the Alpha Quadrant. The planet was affiliated with the United Federation of Planets. History Hugh Campbell wrote a story called "Venusian Chronicles" for the January 1953 issue of Incredible Tales magazine. ( ) In 2254, Venus was seen on a map depicting the inner Sol system. This map was scanned by the Talosians. ( ) Three years later, Venus was seen on a chart depicting the Sol system. This map was scanned by Nomad. ( ) In 2364, when the crew was infected with polywater intoxication, an officer serving in the shuttlebay delivered an inappropriate limerick over the comm to other crewmembers. ("There was a young woman from Venus whose body was shaped like a...") Hearing this, Lieutenant Commander Data began to repeat the limerick, but was cut off by Captain Picard before completing it. ( ) In the late 24th century, Venus had a number of terraforming stations on its surface. ( ) During his early career, Chakotay spent a couple of months on Venus to learn how to pilot a shuttle in atmospheric storms. After he had finishing his training, he spent a semester learning to dodge asteroids in the asteroid belt. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Miles O'Brien, while still in the 24th century, noted that the terraforming stations on Venus were ''gone, following the creation of an alternate timeline created when Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, and Julian Bashir disrupted history after transporting to the 21st century.'' ( ) File:Star-chart alpha-beta quadrant.jpg|The location of Sol on "The Explored Galaxy" File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|The location of Sol on a star chart File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|''Chart 14A: The Sol System.'' The location of Venus File:Sol_system,_The_Cage.jpg|The location of Venus. Background Information Star Chart This chart naming stars within 20 light years of Sol was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. This chart would be seen in the episodes The Naked Now, The Last Outpost, Datalore, and Conspiracy. "The Explored Galaxy" This chart was first seen, chronologically, in 2293. ( ) This chart was also seen in several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes set in the 24th century, from the year 2364 to 2370. These were: and . Star Trek: Star Charts Venus was classified as a N-class planet. This planet was a charter member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. In the late 24th century, a major orbital facility was the Aphrodite Terraforming Station. (Pgs. 38, "United Federation of Planets I") Apocrypha In the Fifteenth UK Story Arc, set in the late 2260s, a research depot on Venus lent the experimental repair robots. External links * * de:Venus es:Venus fr:Vénus it:Venere (pianeta) ja:金星 nl:Venus Category:Planets Category:Sol system